On Tracks
by volcanogirl1
Summary: Klaus and Cami go on a short trip and he tries her abilities to handle her mortality.
1. Chapter 1

The train's movements were barely noticeable for its passengers. Except for one jerk or another, nothing was big or loud enough to disturb the peaceful sleep his traveling partner was enjoying. Her breathing pattern was even, and she had an expression on her lips that looked like a smile. Half of her face was covered by her hair, as she was laying on a leather seat across his, legs folded, one on top of the other. Her tight jeans made it look uncomfortable to sleep like that. He tried to remember again why he accepted the proposal of traveling by train. "I always travel by train" Camille told him. "There is a certain charm and fun to it"

Fun. That word she eventually dropped if he was thinking about revenge or destruction. When he seemed too troubled by his "kingdom" issues, she would suggest a distraction as a solution. She would never even try to understand the importance of his staying on top of the NoLa chain, or of the possession of a crown. Of course. She was a mortal. Her life was as short as it gets, why would she dedicated herself to anything other than her own path or other than the now?

And this is all he needed. The now. The grasp of the moment. There was a beauty in that. A desire of staying alive when all you have is the now.

Yet, he couldn't understand why she would love to enjoy life and the "now" and also prefer a long travel by train other than a couple of hours on a a plane.

"Money is short, Klaus. Not everyone is a immortal millionaire artist"

They would go up north in a cabin very far from everyone just to spend a couple of days with his daughter. Hayley would do the same, in other days, in another place. Not being able to live with his daughter was too hurtful. Not being able to see her at all would be his end. So Rebekah would bring her and he would forget about everything whenever his baby girl was had her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.

When he told Cami about the true location of his daughter, she was relieved and extremely happy. Yet mad he hidden such information from her. After a while, she understood. In the end, that information was none of her concern. Klaus invited her to go with him up north and she suggested the train, since he made important not being spotted or followed.

Traveling by train was not as cheap as she thought, though.

"I've thought you would accept my offer of raising your income with the writing skills you are serving me with"

"Writing your biography is a good job." She smiled "but I can't take more than it really is. I want to be paid for my labor, not my friendship"

He would lease her writing work for a few hours in the week to register his memories. They were many. Before his daughter Hope was born, he was only interested in telling the world a story. Now, with his enemies endlessly spread on his surroundings, he felt the need to tell his story to her. She would grow up, with or without a father. But nothing would keep her from knowing who He was by his own words. Those memoirs would be with her, in case he couldn't.

Klaus was no idiot. His life can go on as far as a new spell or white stake oak weapon don't show up in the scene. He had to fight for his immortality.

Camille jerked suddenly, bringing him back to reality. She brought her legs closer to her upper body, in the possibility of range within the small width she had available. Feeling cold, Klaus thought to himself. The old train's heater was trying to keep the heat up now that the night's air was getting colder.

He got up and started searching on the shelf upon her seat, where her backpack was and underneath it, he found a blanket. Small but cozy, with the train's name sewed in it.

He sprawled it over her.

"Thank you" she mumbles.

"If you are awake, why didn't you grab it yourself?" He asked, slightly embarrassed for being caught babysitting. He smiled.

He heard her faint small laugh. "How far are we?"

Hard to see outside in the dark. The night just settled in and Klaus was too absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realized he didn't hear the name of the stations the train was stopping by.

"It's ok, I am sure we are close" Camille said after she realized Klaus was growing impatient. They would still have over a half hour from the station to the cabin after they arrived.

"Next time we are taking a faster way to travel" klaus said shortly. It sounded like a command. Next time….

" C'mon Klaus" she said, seating up, fixing her hair and placing the blanket around her shoulders "This is fun! I am sure you did a lot of train traveling in the past"

He thought it was amusing how she took the fact that he was a milennia old always in a positive way.

"Yes, back when there was no way better to go long distances"

"You are too impatient for someone that has a lot of time"

Her recently opened blue eyes shone to him. She was doing it again. Trying to calm him down. It wasn't out of fear. He couldn't sense it from her. She understood his eager to see his daughter. And he understood the train was actually the safest way of going there. He went on a quick walk around, checking for non human passengers that could possibly be following him. Since the train had many dif stations, it was hard to tell where he would hop out of it. Yet, he found anything suspicious, a station or two before or after the one he should be at would lose the possible stalkers.

"Are you hungry?" She asks, getting up and looking in her bag for something, probably a snack. Maybe she was trying to find a reason why he sounded so cranky.

"You seem to forget what that question implies" Klaus had a heel on his sit, and an arm upon his knee. Head laid back against the seat, he fixed his gaze on her.

He was sure she could feel his eyes upon her back.

She didn't mind. She never did. She didn't discern the way he looked at her. She knew he was never gonna hurt her so she was never afraid of him.

Sometimes Klaus took that confidence as a good thing. She sees good things in everything.

But sometimes, Klaus took it as petulance. A silliness prone in humans. That confidence on his morals, morals he confessed to never really caring much for, would always make her forget what he really was to her kind: a predator.

And turning around to sit again, holding a granola bar, she glanced at him quickly, probably not noticing the look in his eyes weren't of boredom anymore.

"You don't like granola bars?" She said taking a big bite of hers and offering another bar to him. "Only 110 calories" she says, enthusiastically

"I am not hungry" his voice was low.

The dim light she just turned on, made the small square booth cozy. It had an air of past century, and the leather seats felt worn out. Nevertheless a clean booth with enough space for 2 in a 6 hour travel.

They were seating across each other. Klaus staring at Camile with a bit more intensity now.

"I am, although, thirsty" he smirked.

Camille had no problem feeding him if it was utterly necessary. "I prefer you drinking from me than hurting other people" she would say.

At first he denied her offer. And the fact she was comfortable enough with letting a monster like him consume her blood was reckless. He could suck her dry anytime. And the thought of her not being careful about this fact was unnerving to him…and dangerous to her.

A danger he never planned on putting her into.

Cami is an intelligent woman. But just like every human, the fear is lost when the unknown becomes familiar, even though no original characteristic of said unknown, changed.

As usual, she extended her arm, sitting closer to the edge of her seat. He wondered if she even cared about the pain she felt when his teeth cut through her skin. Did she grow to like it? Even worse, did she feel anything at all when he did that?

No. Klaus Mikaelson's hybrid-bite cannot go un-felt. It is supposed to hurt. Whatever one does feel about that pain, is up to whomever feels it.

He doesn't move. Her arm is there, extended. His expression gets darker. He looks moody.

Cami thought it was because of the thirst he claimed to be feeling and she knows he prefers not drinking from her. She doesn't know the last time he ate but she knows he didn't while he was with her. He wouldn't.

She gets up and in a half step she sits by his side.

"Here, Klaus, go ahead. You know I don't mind" she places her right wrist over the back of his hand that is sitting on top of his knee. She seems genuinely willing to help.

Something dark crossed Klaus' mind, reflecting on his eyes.

Maybe he would regret what he was about to do but Cami needed this more than anyone. He would never forgive himself if any harm came to her because she was used to his… kind.

Not every monster is like me love, he thought, while caressing her wrist with his thumb and pressing her skin harder by the second.

"Klaus?" Cami tried once. He was staring at her arm blankly. She tried retrieving her arm, but he held it down, not even flinching.

"Klaus!" That was her, trying to call him out of his trance.

Her voice seemed unheard. She tried louder.

All he did was circle her wrist. She tried again, harder, to retract it, but he held it in place.

"Klaus, if you are going to feed just do it, ok? We are getting closer to the…"

Klaus' eyes had that deep yellow glow, typical of his feeding face. His fangs were propping out and she felt a shiver crossing her spine. This moment between his face transformation and the actual bite was not longer than a few seconds. Why was he taking so long? This expectation was becoming unnerving.

"Klaus, stop playing games" she said playfully, trying to ease the moment.

Klaus was snarling. That sound was all Camille could hear. Whatever Klaus was doing, it was making her heartbeat more intense.

And he could hear it. Pulse by pulse. Still not fast enough, though.

She trusts me.

He finally moved, pulling her wrist close to his fangs, her scent closer to his nostrils. His lips found the exact spot where her blood would run by with a beat; his beard scraped it followed by his lips, causing Cami to feel uneasy.

She cleaned her throat. "Klaus..." it sounded more pleading than she meant it to. She had to admit the small pain she started to feel from his hold. She was familiar to this hurt though. She had fed him before.

Out of the blue, Klaus pulled her arm, bringing her to himself. His speed was something he rarely (if ever) used on her. But suddenly, she sees her upper back leaning against Klaus' thorax, his right arm wrapped around her arm and chest, holding her upper body in place, neck parallel to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, Klaus?" She tried her best not to yell. She was getting mad.

He pulled her hair out of the way with his left hand, exposing her neck, forcing her head down.

She jerked a few times trying to free herself from his lock, only to make it tighter.

"Easy, love" he finally spoke. His tone was not the one he usually uses with Cami.

"Klaus, are you out of your mind?" She asked, trying to reason with him. Typical Cami. "I am not in the mood for games!"

"You are always suggesting me to have fun, love." His finger tracing her aorta excruciatingly slow "And I always do as you say…don't I?"

Her breathing became erratic. Klaus was unpredictable but not with her. There was no need for this.

His breath was warm against her neck, which startled her how close it was. The ecstatic of the closeness making her skin sweat.

What she feared happened: his teeth inadvertently sank through her skin, making her yelp.

She wasn't sure how to feel. She did offer to feed him. But not like this. Was there any difference though? Was this really any different from giving him her wrist?

Yes it does. She decides how she is going to help him, not the opposite.

She was conflicted with what to do and what he meant with "having fun as she told him to".

His hands were holding her: one pressing her breast and the other her stomach so tight, she started feeling claustrophobic.

He never fed from her neck, she wasn't sure if it was common for him to lick and run his tongue and lips around the perforations he made. It was a surreal moment. He was getting high from her blood and she was getting high from the euphoria and his touch. His hand pressed her left breast firmly and she had her hands holding his lower arm.

He wandered with his other hand underneath her shirt, feeling a warm skin that might have made him lose it a bit more. This proximity to Cami was new, and he was enjoying the new sensation, even though enjoying was not what he meant to do.

He heard her voice turning into moans, another detail he wasn't planning on.

Now his heart was erratic. It was getting harder and harder to think...

Breaking the spell he put them both under, he undoes his hold of her, pushing her to the side.

She slowly comes back from the frenzy and touches her stiff neck. She is rightfully mad and throw a punch against Klaus' shoulder, who is savoring her taste and the tip of his fingers.

She tried to hit him again harder, and he held her hand, then pushed her back, making her lay down facing him, legs twitching still on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells at him.

His torso is hovering above hers and his face is still in hybrid state.

"This is who I am, love" his eyes glowed a beastly yellow "you should know that by now"

"Why are you doing this?" She could not understand the sudden change. A few minutes ago he was just watching her sleep; even bothered covering her when he thought she was feeling cold. Why this now?

She looked to his face but the dim light could only help her see so far. His grip was tight around her wrists and her neck was throbbing with pain.

"Because this is what creatures like me do Cami!"

"I know who you are, Klaus! I know you are a vampire! We haven't just met!" She tries to move her legs close to kick him away from her, without success.

"You were enjoying it." He said, with a serious tone.

"What?" She spit, not believing what she just heard.

"I attacked you, Cami" His fangs retracted. "I attacked you and I expected a bit more of defense from you"

"You are crazy!" She wasn't sure of the point he was trying to make.

"You need to defend yourself from creatures like me, Cami" she was quieting down. "It disturbs me you don't find the need to self-preserve when you let me drink from you"

She fed him before and he never had anything to preach about it. "This doesn't make any sense! I have fed you before! Why would you hurt me now?"

"Why wouldn't I? The fact is, Cami, you cannot trust the intimacy we have. It should not be your your shield"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me!"

And there she was, with her neck bleeding, trust broken and still trying to find his good side to remind him of its existence.

"But I could, and that is what you should keep in mind. I admire how fearless you are, but I cannot afford having you hurt because of your compassion"

"No Klaus. You are wrong! What do you think I am, huh? Don't you think I know who I am dealing with? Or WHAT? You, Marcel, Davina… I know I am only human and to your eyes I am fragile and in need of protection but let me tell you this..." her eyes had that vicious glow he would find whenever she was making a point "I am not: what you think I lack is what keeps me alive!"

"It is not enough then. I could have killed you, Camille!"

"Don't you think I would have fought for my life? Don't you think I know what to do? I do not count on your mercy or good moments Klaus Mikaelson! I count on my instincts and my ability to fight. I keep myself alive, NOT YOUR PITY "

There it was. All Klaus needed to hear. The flawless words of a queen. He could sleep in peace knowing the fire in Cami's heart for life was still burning.

She grew in him. Her presence was affecting him more and more. He started to want her more that he could admit right now. In the middle of this chaos, she was a firm rock he could rest and stand beside.

He was not one for playing Prince Charming to damzels in distress.… but who needs a prince when you are a queen?

He let go of her hands, and got back into sitting position.

She felt better after getting her point across. She understood what had happened, what kind of little test she had just been put through. That didn't make her less mad at him, though.

She knew she was only a human, and that everyone surrounding her, more and more, were supernatural creatures.

Why was Klaus so upset by it though?

"I hope you understand the importance of your safety, Cami"

A thousand years and he couldn't be more evasive about expressing his feelings.

"And I hope you understand I am still mad at you"

He bit his wrist, pulled a strand her hair out of his way, placing it behind her ear. She took his arm and drank from it, enough to make her neck heal.

The train stopped and they both heard the name of the station that was they last stop. He got up and grabbed her backpack, handing it to her.

He offers his hand to help her get up.

"I promise the rest of the weekend will be pleasant" he says to her, while she puts on her backpack,

"And I promise I will make you regret next time you pull tricks on me"

He smirks.

"I expect anything less from you, love" he says, while showing the exit from the booth to her.

Author's note: this is just a quick random story involving my favorite Originals couple. thank you for reading. I appreciate reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the train one station before was in fact a good idea. There were almost nobody waiting on the platforms for other passengers. The darkness of the night was never bothered by the weak lights from the open area where a few other people walked from the train straight to a set of metal stairs, click-clacking their shoes in various speeds, making them echo in the silent, cold air.

Klaus preferred not to initiate another conversation with Camille until they got to their cabin. He allowed her some time to sink in the importance of what he showed her. No, he would never hurt her, not in his right mind. Yet, anything could happen in their world. And one of his priorities is the safety of the ones he cared the most and see no point on living without.

Camille's backpack looked heavy. He raised his hand and nodded his head as an offer to carry it, and she didn't answer; just moved her head in a short and quick negative.

She was angry.

The cab ride was quiet after Klaus compelled a random taxi driver to not speak nor charge, so the moan wouldn't try to figure out where that random money came from. Dishonest, yet cautious. In fact, to forget completely who he drove and where to.

The cabin was small, yet comfortable. With a couple of small bedrooms, located on each side of it, one facing a small lake and the other the rocky dirt road. Functional dark wood furniture, and a fire place. The kitchen had the basics in a square space that probably didn't fit more than two people and a few reliable appliances. Its small window had a view for a vast amount of land covered in huge trees of all kinds.

Whoever built this place had in mind practicality and distance from the city. Its ceiling was high enough to accommodate shelves and storage.

Camille was silently putting away some of the ready-to-cook meals she brought and clothes.

He could hear her anger on her breath the moment he came back in from checking for strangers on the perimeter and finding nothing.

"Rebekah will arrive soon" he said, looking at his phone's screen, acknowledging reception was poor. He decided not to bother calling his sister. There were times she would arrive in the morning, if driving at night was a problem. He was anxious to see his little sister. Even more, his little baby girl.

Camille muttered something he couldn't understand. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, watching her with interest. She walked into one of the rooms and Klaus was to tell her it was his room (the crib was there) but she strolled out of it straight into the other. He followed, stopping by the door.

"I wish I could apologize, but I did what I have found necessary to make sure you…"

"Necessary to grope me?" She cut his words.

He stared at her, in surprise. Is she mad at him because of that?

"And comment on how I "enjoyed" it?" She made quote signs in the air with her fingers.

Klaus wasn't sure of what to say. He was going to spend the next day and a half with Cami and his daughter. The last thing he wanted was to rip this weekend off of its peace.

She was expecting him to say something though.

"You'd like me to apologize? Would that tranquilize you?"

"Was that part of your plan too?"

Cami was really good with words. Whatever he would say, she knew how to dissect it like no other. When their conversations became question after question, there is where both knew that any answer un-given, was an answer itself.

"I am not as despicable as you're thinking, love"

"Yet defensive. It doesn't answer my question anyways." Her statement is firm.

The silence between them was short, yet one could touch it.

"I wasn't part of my plan to have enjoy it as much as I did, if that is what you want to know"

Her gaze dropped. For a moment Cami lost the balance of the conversation. It was no time for confessions, they would dilute the point she was trying to discuss.

She regained direction "Complementing me is not gonna excuse you from your action" He motioned to speak. She kept talking. "Klaus, you attacked me, under some maniacal purpose of making sure I could defend myself. Do you realize how sick and terrifying that is?"

"I was trying to…"

"To help ME, yes I know. And in the meantime, you helped yourself" she crossed her arms.

He had no answer.

"You could have offered me a lesson, or to teach me how to fight… really, anything other than that"

"I am sorry I have upset you"

Klaus knew it was a bad move. But it was about time he showed her he was not the sweet guy she could be thinking him to be.

"Although, the suddenness of the action got your point across: I do trust you too much"

Surprised again by her words, he felt an unnerving need to embrace her and promise everything would be ok, that he could protect her from anyone. But Klaus have lived too long and watched too many loved ones get hurt to know he was not omniscient. And most importantly, Cami was not the type to be deluded by the thought of a charming prince to defend her.

"I understand I have low chances against the supernatural. So….even before tonight's events, I was thinking of improving my chances by taking over my uncle's job: I am gonna learn his craft and try to develop from there."

Wise choice. Father Kieran was very cautious man and the remembrance of his slow degenerating death happening under Klaus' watch formed a clump on his throat that he could do nothing but swallow uneasily.

"And don't say it is too dangerous" She continued, keeping him from saying exactly what he was about to say."I am way too deep in this. I have way too many ties to you, Marcel, Davina, Hayley… I cannot simply run and hide. I can help and I will. I will reiterate all my uncle knew and learn even more." Her voice was sweet, dreamy even. "And some fighting skills wouldn't hurt either"

Klaus was behind her solution. It was the best for her: to be powerful in knowledge was valuable weapon. He admired the fact Cami could see herself as more than a mere human. She was set in her decision. He was glad she seemed less angry.

"I have thought you had a karate belt" Klaus said playfully.

Her eyes lighted up realizing his mocking tone "Oh, I do! Wanna give it a go?" Cami playfully pushed his shoulder. He was leaning against the doorway of her room, and that small unexpected push made him lose balance.

He smiled, surprised. "What was that?" He was holding in a laugh.

"Yeah I'm strong!" Cami lifted her arm and pointed at a small yet toned elevation in her biceps "push ups! You got nothing on me" she gave him another small push, trying to engage him in her playful fight "c'mon! You groped me, now I need to defend my honor" Cami said, a smile that turned into a laughter after she realized how ridiculous was what she said.

Klaus couldn't hold the laugh in neither. "Your physique is extremely intimidating! I don't think I can confront that, love"

"You are mocking my body!" Cami faked taking offense

The vibe between them turned lighter than five minutes ago,and that made Klaus feel good inside. She made him laugh, she brought joy to him. He understood right there and then how much he wanted to give that joy back to her.

He looked at her, with a silly smile on his face. She had a fighting posture.

"Oh love, the last thing I would do to your body is to mock it" Klaus shifted light, avoiding another of her light punches.

"Ah, so flirting is one of your fighting techniques? Do you do that to guys too?" Another punch that ended up in air.

"Only if they are as attractive as you"

"No hitting ON me, hit ME!" The next punch Cami threw, Klaus not only caught it, but in a blink, he had her facing the wall next to him, while he was holding her arms around her back.

"No supernatural stuff" it was so quick, Cami wasn't sure how that happened. Her arms didn't hurt, but she couldn't move them. There was enough space between their bodies, and for a moment she felt him staring at her back. "No supernatural tricks!"

"Ok, ok, I promise I'll try!" He was still holding her, and for the sake of the game, he weakened. She felt so delicate under his hold. That is when she pushed back, turned him around, and not as fast or gracefully as he did, she had him trapped between her back and the wall.

Whatever fight technique she was using, Klaus liked it and felt compelled not to move. He wasn't sure she meant that move to be as erotic as it felt, with her hips against his.

He could hear her breath and breath her in at the same time.

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a groan of pain. Cami stomped his foot hard, making him let loose of the hold on her wrists.

"This was for groping me" she smiled proudly.

"And this…" That allowed her to get enough control over her arms to hit Klaus' upper body with one of her elbows."…was for the "you enjoyed it" comment"

He felt an acute pain and watched her move forward, detaching her body from his, arms crossed around her chest.

He did feel the pain, but in order to engage her, he pretended it was hurting more than it was.

"But you did like it" he said in between groans of pain, his hands over the upper right side of his stomach.

"So what?"

"Alright love, lesson learned" he said getting him self back up.

"Oh no, love" she imitated him with a funny voice "this is not over" she pushed both hands against his chest, making his back hit the wooden wall. Klaus smiled at her feistiness.

She held a smile too, trying to look tough.

"That smile is a killer" he said holding her left hand.

"So is this" she swung her right arm precisely fast to punch him, yet he managed to grab it and again, using his vampire speed, in a second he was straddling her body against her assigned bed.

She gasped in surprise "Klaus!" She was somehow amused. "No supernatural tricks!"

His laugh was caused by the one she was trying to hold as she was, with difficulty on focusing her strength, trying to set herself free from his grip.

"I know you prefer against the wall, but I am old fashioned love, I prefer the bed"

Her laugh echoed "I'm going to pretend you're talking about fighting"

He smirked "tap out" he suggested

"How, if you are holding my hands?"

"You can say it. You can say: Klaus almighty, I surrender to your force. You have defeated me"

Camille's laughter was even louder "you have no idea how ridiculous that sounds! Besides, you are using your supernatural strength, and that is not fair!"

"I swear I am not!" He sounded genuine "C'mon, tap out"

"Or you can come close to my face and we can work on something else" Cami's voice was smooth.

Klaus seemed puzzled, yet curious. This was going so fast "Like what?"

"Oh, c'mon Klaus…." Her eyes and lips looked seductive "...We both know where this is going to end"

Klaus watched Cami use the tip of the tongue to play with her lips. They looked juicy, taunting, making his mouth water with lust.

He saw himself lowering down, not thinking too hard, eager to try what was in front of him. Loosing up his grip on her, he saw Cami close her eyes slowly, ready to receive his kiss…

That's when she takes the moment to, as fast as she could, do one of her karate moves: suddenly she was on top of his back, pressuring her thighs against his lower ribs, locking her legs around him. One of her arms locked tight around Klaus' neck, the other hand helping the grip.

She had Klaus locked up tight into submission.

He was breathless, he never saw it coming. _Cami, Cami. You are winning more than this fight,_ he thought.

He had to admit she was astute.

And quite strong.

"No flirty tricks!" The lock around his neck kept him from laughing louder.

"You use your supernatural strength, I'll use what I can" he could hear the smile on her lips. Her pride was emanating from her."Tap out, Klaus!"

He could win. He could easily disarm her, throw her back into the position she was and steal that kiss he wanted so badly.

But he decided to do as she wished. It was getting harder and harder to not do as she asks.

"Alright, Camille O'Connell, you win" He said, faking a certain difficulty to speak.

She was glimmering, yelling screeched "yes" multiple times, getting off of his back. He laid on the bed, hands around his now free neck, watching her boast her victory like a little kid.

"I have to say, I am impressed, love" Klaus sat up.

"More than impressed, you are defeated" she shot him with a short smile.

She started to her backpack, sitting by his side on her bed, still with a smile from ear to ear she went through it "I can teach you some fighting skills, Klaus"

He was looking at her while she picked what looked like a towel and clothes. She looked back at him for a while, and saw his smile quickly fading into a worried face.

"Klaus" she dropped her towel and placed a hand on his thigh, getting in front of him "I know you could take me down anytime..." he opened his mouth to speak but she placed her index finger on it "I know you can kill me. I know I am mortal. I know what you tried to show me today: that my life, as important as it is, can be over in a second. But you know what?" His eyes were locked with her, so close to her face he could feel her breath "You think your immortality doesn't make me worry as well? Yes, it does. I too worry about all things that comes after you. In this short period of time that I have known you for, how many things have tried to end you? Have I just watched them? No, and I have no intentions of doing so. I want to protect you too. "Her eyes were so loving, he was lost in them "And I will only accept your care and protection if you accept mine as well"

He was struck by her.

"Don't think I'm going to hide behind you. Either take me by your side or just leave me behind"

Her smile came from her beautiful eyes and it hypnotized his whole body. She motioned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He embraced her harder than he planned to.

He was doomed yet felt like paradise.

She gave back the hug and undid it too quickly for his liking.

"Now I need to shower and relax a bit, ok?" Her tone was different, she was trying to get back into her comfort zone.

"Don't use all the hot water" He said getting up "I'm going to see what we can have for dinner."

"You are going to cook?" She said surprised.

"Don't be so surprised! I have at least a few centuries of cooking in my curriculum, love. I might not need food but I can make a lovely canned soup"

Her gasp led into a laughter "I cannot wait to taste it, chef Klaus"

She headed to the bathroom and he heard her lock the door. He thought of when was the last time he cooked for a human. Better yet, when was the last time he felt the importance of feeding a human, of taking care of its basic needs. When did he feel good by doing so?...

..._Camille_. He thought to himself, wondering how did he let her penetrate his skin and start taking over his system. Whatever the answer was, he pushed it away from his mind, trying to focus on figuring out which of the flavours of canned soup was Cami's favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>The reviews made me write a continuation, so I appreciate it a lot.<strong>

**I know it is not a piece of art but I genuinely like Klamille and I hope you enjoy this ff =]**

**Nina Kennett**


End file.
